The present invention refers to a housing structure, and in particular to a housing structure that exhibits a compartment body formed by interconnecting side walls and a door that is articulated to one side wall.
Such housing structures are formed by side walls, which are preferably made of light metal, and used for example as control box which is part of a machine and incorporates the respective electrical control mechanism. In order to allow easy access to the electrical control mechanism, the housing structure exhibits a door which normally forms the rear of the control box as the front panel exhibits the operating elements.
In general, the door is secured unilaterally to a side wall by hinges of multipart configuration. These hinges may include pins which guide eyelets, lugs or the like, and is bolted to the door as well as to the side wall. A drawback of these conventional hinges is their relative complex structure which renders them cost-intensive. In addition, also the assembly of the conventional hinges is complicated as a precisely fitted attachment upon the door and upon the pertaining side wall is required.